particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordusian Democratic Union
2349 Congress During the Union Congress of December 2349 some changes were announced. Due to personal problems, Mr.Morton Grand Hammerston resigned as partyleader and was, with an overwhelming majority, elected as the candidate for the presidential elections. He was succeeded by mr David Brickston (Bayonne, 2305) from the LSP fraction. Brickston (see photo left) is an outstanding laywer. He worked for the well known Port Saint-John's branch of Fransson & Rudolph and partners branche. A motion from the Freedom Movement fraction was accepted which forbids a partyleader to be minister at the same time. The position of partyleader has to be separated from cabinet functions as he/she must guard the interests of the party in the first place. He/she will chair the MDU fraction in the Assembly. Congress also voted in favour of letting in a new member to the Union: the Religious Progressive Initiative (RPI). ---- 2354 Congress The UC of December 2354 overwhelmingly re-elected mr. David Brickston as MDU's partyleader.'He put the MDU back on the map', as one member said. Brickston thanked the party for their trust and said that it will be his policy for the next 5 years to accomplish more of the free market ideas. The LSP proposal to change the appointment procedure of the chairperson was defeated by 36 % against 59 %, with 5 % abstaining from voting. Another motion from the VB and RPI to adjust a few principles was postponed to the UC of 2359. ---- 2359 Congress The UC is very pleased with the achievements of the party during last few years. Specially on religious and economic issues the party succeeded in fullfilling some important MDU goals. Leading many cabinets the nation became more freemarket and secular. The UC thanked mr Brickston and mrs. Mary Tackelton for their effort and shown leadership. 'We have experienced a very succesfull MDU period but it's time to change positions', Brickston said. The UC elected the former partychairwoman, mrs. Brenda Low (MDP), as their new partyleader (photo right). Mr. Brickston will become the new candidate for the presidency as mr Morton Grand Hammerston resigned. The latter was awarded the honorary membership of the MDU. Mary Tackelton stepped down as candidate for the Chancellorship. Peter Wenderman (FP and former candidate dor the Foreign Office) has been elected as her successor. Jacob Vischer, currently minister for Science and Technology, has been appointed as the new candidate for the Chancellorship. The UC voted against all other proposals to change the appointment of chairperson or changing the partyprinciples. ---- 2364 Congress Throughout the ranks the marriage between mr Laurence Attleby, Speaker of the Moderate Party and Brenda Low was met with some criticism. 'Why didn't she mentioned this before', some members were quoted saying. 'What policies did Brenda negotiated with her husband ?', one could hear quite often in the lobby. Mrs. Low said that her marriage was purely a private matter and would not harm her dedication for the party. President Brickston, the current Chancellor, mr. Peter Wenderman and chairman Bertrand Lanrout supported mrs. Low. In a joint statement they refered to her excellent record of service and achievements for the MDU. However, the RPI and VU introduced a motion of no-confidence which was defeated by 143 against 307 votes. Mrs. Low thanked the Congress for their trust in her leadership and integrity. Later on she was elected partyleader for the next 5 years. Brenda told reporters that this is to be her last term in office as leader of the MDU. ---- 2369 Congress Brenda Low did not candidate for a new term as partyleader. She stated that she wants to spend more time with her family. Her farewell speech was interrupted with applaus many times. Delegates experienced her time in office as partyleader and chairwoman as inspiring. During this period the party took part in the Cabinet and achieved many of its goals. Mr. Bertrand Lanrout, the current chairman, awarded mrs. Low with the honorary membership of the MDU. The UC chose mr. Peter Wenderman (FP), former Chancellor, as their new partyleader. The re-elected President, mr Brickston, announced that this will be his last term in office. He wants to return to his legal profession. Mr. Lanrout thanked him for everything he has done for the party. The UC elected Mary Tackelton (UYSL), former Chancellor, as the MDU's candidate for the next presidential elections. The UC was split about the possible return of the Royal Family from exile. The proposed resolution of the Conservative Party ( http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=104658 ) was at first met with anger and disbelieve. 'The MDU is a republican party and we will never accept a monarch as our head of State', mr. Anton Thompson (LSP), one of the eldest members, said. Specially, delegates from the UYSL, FP and LSP are strongly opposed to permit Edward IV, his wife and children a return to our Republic. 'This means opening the gate for getting a monarchy again. The CP can not be trusted', one delegate said suspiciously. Other parties stated that every individual should have the right to settle in our nation which means that according to our legislation they have the right to return. In the end the party leadership proposed a compromise which is acceptable to both wings. The Royal Family is allowed to return to Mordusia as private persons only. They should not claim the Throne at any time and respect the Republic as the only form of government. The MDU faction will present these amendments in the Assembly. If accepted, the party can give its support to the proposed resolution. ---- 2374 Congress The UC is pleased with the results of the MDU-led Government. Specially the "Royal" matter has been solved in a very pleasant manner. Many delegates complimented the party leadership for their handling of this delicate issue. Chairman,Hendrik van der Akker, and partyleader, Peter Wenderman stated that the Tories were very cooperative to settle this. We showed them our respect for a very difficult decision on their part. The UC is annoyed about the unexpected withdrawel of SRP support for the presidential candidate of the MDU. "They haven't explained their reasons to us",Wenderman said,"It too us by surprise". At present the MDU is not willing to work together with the sRP. "May be in the future this would be possible again. We cannot rule that possibility out", mr. Wenderman said. The UC decided not to change any of the candidates for the leadership, presidency and chancellorship. ---- 2378 Special Congress This special congress was summoned by the partyleadership with the support of more than the needed 67 % UC votes. The Leadership had noticed many policy differences within the party. Specially the MDP, favouring a more conservative approach to matters, and the LSP and FP, resp. representing the more libertarian and federal wing of the MDU, differ about the political future. The MDP wanted to continue governing with the Tories. The VB and RPI backed this idea. However, the other parties believe that the MDU should soften its stand on social issues and should seek more cooperation with the opposition. Therefore, a motion of the MDP and LSP to dissolve the party temporarily was adopted unanimously by the UC. As a result, every party will take part in elections separately. The UC stated that the MDU might return when the mutual differences are solved. ---- 2488 Special Congress After 110 years, the MDU returns to the Mordusian political scene. All segments of the Union find that the interests of the non-Spanish segments of society are not represented well in the National Congress. Furthermore, there is a need to deregulate and to give private initiatives more possibilities. Members of Congress appointed mr. Dennis Brown as their new partyleader and Lawrence Baker as Chairman. 2493 Congress The UC re-elected the partyleader and as their partyleader and Presidente for the next elections in October. Mr. Brown accepted his appointment but stated that he will step down if the party does not get more than 25 seats. The UC also decided that the MDU should try to reinstall the separation between the HOG and HOS. Epilogue. The elections resulted in a disaster for the party. The number of seats was more than halved. Mr. Brown decided to step down. Mr. Brown will now be the candidate for the presidency. The UC elected mrs Glen Waters as the new partyleader. 2498 Congress The UC is very satisfied with the results the party accomplished so far. "Although we hope to to regain the Presidency", mr.Baker (acting Chairman) said "the leadership is glad that the MDU recovered from the defeat in the 2494 election". The UC decided to keep the party policies unchanged. 2503 Congress The April 2503 went very well for the party. "Who would have thought that a couple of years ago", party chairman Francois Derpiers,"winning the Presidency and becoming the largest party means that the electorate appreciated our peaceful policies during the Berluzian and Ballon matter. The MDU stood firm against foreign political interventions and Congressional debates. We believed and still believe that Mordusia should stay neutral. Although the resolution condemning the MLF ( http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=162855 ) did not get the required 2/3 majority it meant the start of easing the political tension". The UC accepted the MDP/LSP/ proposal to change the Chairmanship election regulation with an overall majority. The chairmanship will rotate every 5 years between parties and take place during every Congress starting in 2508. 2508 Congress Although this year's elections were a bit of a dissapointment, the UC is satisfied with the achieved results of the party. The UC members applauded for our acting Prime Minister, Foster Minderson (LSP) who's leading the SP-SAS-MDU coalition. Many reform bills passed Congress and specially the Federal Democracy Bill ( http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=164450 ) was quite an achievement. However, the UC is worried about the international reputation of our Republic and asked the PM to something against a 'certain' party that supports foreign rebels actively. 2513 Congress The party is split about the measurements taken by the Government under MDU leadership. The Prime Minister announced that he will not be available as candidate for the next Cabinet. The UC respected that difficult decision and honoured mr. Foster Minderson to have him as the MDU's candidate for the HOS. 2518 Congress --- ='Party Positions'= Chairpersons *Larry Henderson (MDP), May 2334 - May 2346 *Brenda Low (MDP), May 2346 - May 2358 *George Prenedict (MDP), May 2358 - May 2362 *Bertrand Lanrout (LSP), May 2362 - May 2370 *Hendrik van der Akker (LSP), May 2370 - December 2378 *Lawrence Baker (MDP), May 2488 - May 2500 *Francois Derpiers (LSP), May 2500 - May 2508 *Johan Kleinstra (VB), May 2508 - May 2513 ---- Partyleaders *Gerald Newcombe (founder, MDP), March 2334 - May 2336 *Frederick Knightbridge (LSP), June 2336 - December 2342 (resigned due to heavy losses in the 2342 election) *Morton Grand Hammerston (MDP), January 2343 - January 2350 *David Brickston (LSP), January 2350 - January 2360 *Brenda Low (MDP), February 2360 - December 2368 *Peter Wenderman (FP), January 2369 - December 2378 *Dennis Brown (MDP), May 2488 - December 2494 (stepped down, caused by the disappointing election results) *Glen Waters (RPI), January 2495 - November 2505 *Trevor Winston Talleybrand (MDP), November 2505 - May 2513 *Johan Kleinstra (VB), June 2513 -... ---- Presidential Candidates *Francis Drake Blammer (FP), September 2337- September 2350 *Morton Grand Hammerston (MDP), September 2350 - January 2360 *David Brickston (LSP), February 2360 - December 2368 (HOS: September 2364 - September 2373) *Mary Tackelton (UYSL), January 2369 - November 2378 *Lothar Tuinman (LSP), May 2488 - June 2495 (HOS: April 2490 - September 2493) *Dennis Brown (MDP), July 2495 - April 2500 *Lawrence Baker (MDP), May 2500 - November 2505 (HOS: April 2503 - September 2505) *Glen Waters (RPI), November 2505 - May 2513 *Foster Minderson (LSP) ---- Chancellor / Prime Minister Candidates *Morton Grand Hammerston (MDP), September 2337- September 2350 (HOG: March 2341- October 2342, March 2349- February 2353) *Mary Tackelton (UYSL), September 2350 - January 2360 (HOG: January 2356 - May 2361) *Peter Wenderman (FP), February 2360- January 2369 ( HOG: June 2361 - February 2366) *Jakob Vischer (VB), January 2369 - November 2378 *Foster Minderson (LSP), November 2505 - .... (HOG: March 2507 - ...) *Trevor Winston Talleybrand (MDP), ---- =Election Results & Cabinet Positions= The MDU Election Results and cabinet positions can be found by pressing the link. ---- see Parties of Mordusia Category:Political parties in Mordusia